Rebirth
by Alchemist-of-Genesis
Summary: The beginning of a whole new scenario strikes earth. Will this scenario have God's favor or not? What will greet humanity in its deliverance?


Rebirth

-Genesis-

_

* * *

The mass sea of consciousness churned and lapped at the shore, its red hue an eyesore. The floating head drifted among the sea of red watching the precarious scene that lay unfolding._

_Two meek hands grasped firmly around flesh, flesh that had always mocked him with every foul word it possessed. Hearing the gurgle of breath escape her throat enticed him into squeezing harder and harder. A swift breezed kissed his skin and ruffled his soaked clothing, sand matted his victim's hair and the deplorable state she was in. His eyes bulged as they watched hers with sick fascination._

'_Where's her pride now,' came his sickly musings._

_Feeling a soft hand against his cheek he relented, releasing his vice grip on her larynx. _

"_You're so pathetic," came her choked garble. _

_He knew this as he succumbed to her barb and un-straddled himself from her body and fell to her side. The sand tainted with red, caked his face and added to his inner turmoil. Lying flat on the beach he placed the back of his hand across his face, shielding his eyes from the atrocity drifting into the sea of LCL. Its eye seemed to follow his every move as he chanced a look at it and soon regretted it. Turning over away from Asuka he allowed a spray of pinkish fluid to escape his already emptied stomach._

"_You really are pathetic," laughed the figure beside him._

"_They didn't understand," whispered the boy._

_Her laughter ceased as she stared at his frame through an eye not covered in auburn hair. There was something there that she could relate to. Her whole life had consisted of her estranged father and his new wife. They didn't understand how she felt, how angry she had gotten when he easily replaced her mother with some other woman. _

"_How could they…"_

"_Hey Shinji, wanna kiss me?" _

_Wondering if the putrid smell of the LCL had corrupted her senses he turned to face her. Her somewhat emaciated form brushing up against his chest sent a chill up his spine. A sudden swift breeze had parted her hair to reveal an unusual smile plastered on her face. Red tints his face as she drapes an arm over his chest and looks hungrily into his eyes. _

_She then stretched a leg over_ _his waist gaining his full attention. Seeing the look on his somewhat frightened face, she gets frustrated._

"_What are you…"_

"_Isn't this what you wanted?" asked the girl in a sultry tone._

"_Huh"_

"_I know what you did in the hospital room," she whispers while peeling his clothing off his body. _

_His eyes bulge and his body melts as he proceeds to let her seek retribution. He feels his ears dampen and hears the muffled sound of the waves lapping at the shore. He can feel the subtle caress of her lips moving over his neck in an endearing fashion._

_He lets himself bask in the warm glow of her caresses as his eyes drift towards the head swimming in LCL. If this open display of macabre didn't tear at his soul then the words it spewed did._

"_Is this what you wanted?" It said with an emotionless tone._

_The emaciated figure straddled on top of him disappears allowing him to see all of its decaying splendor. Suddenly the red sea vanishes as does her head and the sand he was resting on. He feels patterned metal against his back, and a ceiling of arched metal or plastic covers his frame. The sound of a train running on tracks enters his ears, while twilight engulfs his frame._

"_Well is it?"_

_The boy struggles to get up and sees a blue haired girl sitting on one of the seats situated throughout the train. He staggers backward hitting the train's cart passage way. He slides up on the door trying to regain his balance. He then sees Rei sitting with an arm holding onto one of the cart railings looking out into the twilight lit scenery before her._

"_I.."_

"_..you wanted to live in a world without pain." finished the blue haired beauty._

"_Yes, but I didn't know.." came his guilt-ridden reply. _

"_As long as humans exist, there will always be suffering."_

"_I…" _

_He stalled when he saw her in her school uniform move closer to his position. She then stops in front of him and puts both of her hands on the cart wall, each open palm on both sides of his head. There's no escape for him as he looks into her red eyes._

"_What do you want?"_

"_I don't know." came his soft answer._

"_Do you want to become one with me?" whispered Rei._

_He could feel the heat growing within his cheeks as he greedily took in every contour of her frame. Ashamed of himself he looks away and down to his left unable to face her. He knew how she came to be and the fact that he found her very attractive, sickened him._

_Images of his 'adoptive family' garbling and arguing over the flavor of a miso dish entered his mind. An exhausted Kesuke and him sit on a bench waiting for their friend to finish his self-made basketball drills. The Class Rep chiding Touji for forgetting his classroom duties. Everyone that had supported him… He just wanted to… A tuft of blue hair shines and a smile adorns its accompanying face._

"_I just wanted to see them one more time."_

"_Very well then,"

* * *

_

**Did you like this chapter, if so please leave a review.**

**Next chapter: **_**Emergence**_


End file.
